We're here to pretend that we're pretending
by notxe
Summary: A short fic in which Root can't stop flirting. None of the characters belongs to me ( I wish). This is my first Fanfic and English is not my first language so.. don't throw me into the lions.
1. Chapter 1

"Here we are, Hotel Costia. A popular destination for the new marriages. We're looking for Charlie and Annabeth Díaz." The former killer for hire announced.

"Why the hell do we have to pretend that we're a couple Root?" Shaw wasn't thrilled about the mission. Babysitting a couple of lovebirds were so down of her list of priorities, let alone faking being one.

"Because the machine said so." Root stated "You seem a little tense sweetie, maybe you could use a massage? I was a massage therapist once in the Caribbean. My customers were always happy to make an appointment."

"Cut your crap. The machine could put us as a worker staff" she replied.

"I don't make the rules Sameen" Root answered.

"Well, you seem that you're enjoying yourself with those rules though"

"Oh, that's because I am" Root grabbed Shaw by the arm and started walking towards the entrance of the hotel. "Let the party begin"

Shaw rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged by the taller woman.

...

"We have to share a room too?" Shaw lowered her voice as Root confirmed their new identities to the receptionist and took the keys of the bedroom they'll be sharing.

"Ladies, can I help you with the baggage? A voice came from behind. It was a young handsome man with the standard hotel uniform.

"No, you can't" Shaw cut him and started walking to the elevators "Which floor?"

"10TH. And how many couples have you seen taking two different rooms in their honeymoon?"

That was kind of true, Shaw felt defeated. They entered the elevator and Root pressed the button.

I'll be sleeping on the floor" Shaw said after a while.

Just when the doors were about to close, someone put a hand and the doors opened again. A couple entered.

"Sorry, we're in a bit of a hurry" The man said. The woman beside him giggled and punched him softly in the arm.

"There's no need for that, Harold booked us a room with a king size bed" Root stated.

"Whatever, I don't feel like sharing" The agent dismissed the commentary waving her hand.

"Besides," she lowered her voice and pulled put a hair that was in Shaw face " We won't be sleeping too much" Root finished the sentence with a wink.

Shaw looked at her with her eyes very open. Root smiled wildly. She was already having a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't planning to continue this, but since a few of you followed the story I wrote a second chapter. Thanks!_

When the elevator arrived on the 10th floor, the horny couple went out without saying anything, almost kicking the shorter woman on their way out. Shaw follow them a few steps.

"People are always so polite" Told to her coworker " Hey! congrats on the sex!" Shaw shouted at them.

"I think you might be a little sexually frustrated" Root walked to where Shaw was standing.

"Faking being a psychiatrist doesn't make you one" growled Shaw

"Just making a point here. There isn't anyone on the perspective?" asked Root

"I don't do relationships, I don't have the time or patience, and I'm definitely not going to talk about my love life"

"No one talked about relationships."

"Why, are you offering?" slurred Shaw.

"Your words, not mine"

...

"Which room does our couple have?"

"58, but they aren't here yet. The machine will let us know when they arrive" Root assured her.

"We should have the room next to them"

"That's why we're here earlier" she replied

"The couple from the elevator, they entered to the 57. I'll go pay them a visit" Shaw said

"I didn't picture you as a vouyeur" teased Root.

"Why would you picture me at all? Never mind, don't answer that. I'm not waiting until they have sex"

"In this case, grab the target I placed in his pocket before"

Shaw arched an eyebrow but decided not to ask, she saw her doing it but knew Root would only tell something seconds after it was necessary.

Meanwhile, Root decided to wait outside, after all, she had another thing to do. A few minutes later the woman was running towards where Root was standing and the men was in his underwear, chasing her. Shaw was already kicking out their stuff on the hall.

"I guess we have the room." Root pushed herself of the wall she was leaning.

"She was not happy with your little gift" Shaw smiled.

"Her husband, well, maybe ex-husband now, frequent this cabaret. I just made sure that poor Merida knew where she was getting herself into. I knew you enjoyed this, you're welcome" Root smiled at her.

"Should I thank you then?" mocked Shaw.

"Now that you are mention it, I could think about a few things that I wouldn't mind as a thank you" Root said casully, but she was looking at Shaw reaction.

"Whatever" Shaw just roller her eyes, as usually.

...

Once they were in their new room, Root called to get new sheets while Shaw was unpacking his bag to found out that it really wasn't.

"What the fuck is this Root!"

"Your new clothes"

"What did you do, where's my bag?"

"I took the liberty to put more adient clothes for our mission while you were busy breaking that marriage. Don't complaint Sam, your guns are still there"

"I swear I'll have you run around the hotel like Jack"

"I bet you could" Root was silent for a moment "Charlie and Annabeth had just taken the elevator, In 15 seconds they will be here. We'll meet them outside. Put this on, and smile, you're now married to me"


End file.
